hellotrollfandomcom-20200214-history
ArborealAdoring
''The nameless trolls ''An Un-named Purple Blood INCOMPLETE DO NOT READ "This troll was hatched to the violent world of Alternia. She was the 14th to get through her group's trials, but since she was a highblood, destined to rule the land of Alternia, she was chosen by a ferocious lusus commonly known as a Honkbeast. She didn't see much of him and when she did, it usually involved her getting hurt, that is of course until she hit him back and he learned his place. She actually names him smiley as to not scare her moirail. Unlike her lusus, she didn't have a name at this point as Smiley couldnt be bothered to think of one, being on sopor the whole time probably didnt help much. As a result of her lusus and her blood colour, she chose to have a small hive (more like communal hivestem to herself) much to her lusus' dismay. After pupating, her lusus set out to teach her how to rule over the land. however she ended up learning herself for a few months before giving up to watch dragons. At around 1 sweep,she found an injured dragon and decided to take it back to her hive. she had just about gotten it healthy again when Smiley found it and, in an attempt at defending his troll child, (who he had finally decided a name for), got into a large fight. she had gone out for the night to have a feelings jam with her newly orphaned moirail and when she returned, she found them both dead. the implication? an un-named troll with no lusus and a huge need to help any injured animal, and never leave it for a second. Since her lusus had died, if anyone found out, she would be culled for being unable to care for her lusus, or atleast she shouldve been, but noone would try to cull a future subjuggulator in any lifetime, so she was pretty much safe. unless ofcourse she was ratted out to a seadweller, but i doubt anyone wouldve wanted to take the risk. This all led to her avoiding all other trolls, in order to keep her poor dragons safe. she managed to buy a decent grubtop, but still got her moirail's friend to bump it up to a better processing power. The other troll was one of 15 people she was happy to talk to. Luckily, they were kind enough to keep her lusus a secret and there were even some blood anomalies in this group. It consisted of all 11 of the normal blood classes plus 5 uncommon classes ( lavender, fuchsia, violet, purple, sapphire, indigo, cerulean, teal, jade, olive, lime, yellow, rust, Burgundy, candy and white (in order of both their spectral positions and their planetary entrance and orbit)). They all played Sgrub in an AU session and they all survived, after taking themselves to godteir early on. Every player wasn't named by the time they had been taken to the medium and they all prototyped their dead lusi, causing huge problems end game, however they all pulled through and made their universe. they based it around Skaia, prospit, derse (which they moved into prospit's counter orbit to make the carapacians happier) and their 16 lands which where miraculously undamaged at the time of their completion. They currently abide in their paradisiacal universe and along with their godteirs, they all have almost indestructible weapons and rebred (with paradox slime and the mother grub the jade was carrying) the troll race, but with all 16 colours equal in society. After they created a worthy society, they agreed to revert to grubs, with their sprites as lusi, using the olive blooded troll's time powers. they are now reliving their lives with a more enjoyable community." 'Hello_Troll' //"One day, the troll wanted to explore, and discovered a portal in the far reaches of his universe. he hesitantly entered and found the Hello_Troll hive. At first, he was very shy and, being a 3 sweep, he hid, a lot. Eventually he met Bou, who he referred to Mrs. Bou. She didn't particularly like him to begin with until he began copying her, obviously very cutely, which she found cute, after that she grew fonder of him and eventually after he got very upset at the memory of his dead lusus, she named him Koneko. This means Kitten in Japanese (a human language). Koneko got confused and on technicality, Bou became the young troll's lusus. Though he was content, she didn't like the prospect of being a single parent so the other who helped to name Koneko, Orion, became a second lusi. thanks to only being allowed one lusus in troll culture, he began referring to them as parents (an idea from the two humans). later he met an equal(ish) aged girl troll named Aniran. They quickly became great friends and began referring to themselves as brother and sister. after an accidental pailing session (less pailing, more full on sex), that happened while they were sleeping in their temporarily shared recooperacoon, that got poor Aniran pregnant, the two time players sped up her pregnancy and she gave birth to Aylian (Lian) and Viaola (Via) resulting in them breaking up as siblings to have an accepted matespritship."'' ''Info Behavior notes/ Observations'' - - - - - -